BugsIssues
= FAQ, Known Bugs, Issues, Solved, Open Task List = FAQ *'Q.' I have emptied one of my houses so I can move it to another land. But when I try to remove my house it keeps saying I can't because I still have stuff in there. I keep checking it and I didn't leave anything in there. Does anyone know how to fix this? *'A.' Go inside the house and scroll around, in the blackness. You will usually find the odd item laying about. If this doesn't work click the put away all button when inside the house. Be sure to look above and below the walls and behind the house. Then try leaving the house & clicking to put away again. *'Q.' I am getting a error message that says The additional biped files has a different number of bones . *'A.' This is caused from a faulty panda animation associated with certain clothes. There is really nothing as a user you can do about it at this time. *'Q.' I am trying to cook but it says I have no ingredients even though I do. *'A.'Did you open the inventory box containing those ingredients? If not try that, the system isn't recognizing you have those ingredients but should once the inventory box loads. *'Q.' I have already payed for the mini game levels & now it is asking me to pay gold again * A. This usually happenes after you change your password on gopets. If you log into the mini game thru the icon on your land & not a shortcut you have set up for the game you should be able to play without being asked to pay again. Also even though it asks you to pay it usually doesn't charge you. On DD2 you can go into the options after loading & change your password there. *'Q.' I was uploading a custom when I got this error message failed to register item 2002 0 *'A.' This happens with certain items. It is currently being looked into. But you can always try uploading the item again, some users have said that has helped them. * Q. I tried inviting my friends pets & even though they have 4 I could only see 2. *'A.' You can only see the same number of pets you have even if your friend has more. So if you have 2 pets that is all you will see. *'Q.' I am trying to sell my land & can not sell it. *'A.' If the land is set as your default land you will not be able to sell it. Also if its a campground( a land that holds 75 items) those are unable to be sold. * Q. When I try to log in it tells me I have the wrong password even though I know I don't *'A.' This happens sometimes( especially when the game is being updated), just try logging in again *'Q.' My premium Air Conditioner will not turn on, even when I target my pet to it. *'A.' The on button has been removed so the AC will not work without it, it is being looked into. *'Q.' I use Vista & have no sound will this be changed soon? *'A.' As of right now to play Gopets with Vista you have to play without sound, this was looked into but unable to be fixed. *'Q.' I can not get gochat to work for me, any suggestions? *'A.' Try turning the sound off, this has seemed to help some users. *'Q.' I have Ghost Mushrooms but can't harvest them. *'A.' As of right now they can only be harvested by Premium Members, this is a glitch being looked into. *'Q.' I tried to get on the client and it patched perfectly fine... When the screen where you type you username is- well it's all blue. *'A.'Try restarting the client if that doesn't work then your computer, if nothing then try reinstalling gopets. If none of this works you may need to update your video driver. Start > Control Panel > Hardware and Sound > Update device drivers (under Device Manager) =Known BugsIssues= CCT is currently not working Pristine Eel Pond is currently not working Known Bugs Cooking * Most of the recipes are a loss to make. * Recipe changes don't make sense. * Prices of the materials and books too high. * Some books are above the possible level users can achieve. Fishing * Can't share holes. * More junk/green drops than fish. * Kicked off holes when someone else is there even if they are not fishing that hole. * Some fish/fishing books/micropets are no longer dropping. * Most of the dropped fish still don't have recipes. Tailoring * Nothing is worth making. Farming * Prices of the plants and books too high. * Some harvestables still don't have recipes. Pandas * Clothes don't fit properly. * Tend to get stuck on many items. * Not visiting even though they have friendship rings. CCT * Items that should be customizable aren't working. * Errors when trying to upload. * Blurred images * All Christmas Ball Ornaments/White Christmas Tree = Marked customizable but do not work. * Soft Denim Playwear/Plain Canvas/Banner Sign/Green Ribbon Dress/Wall Mirror (Pink)/Jungle Flag = Load for some people but not others. * Pet model randomly disappears. Items * Fountains = Water animation not working. * Beach Chair = Pets stuck walking in place after they get out. * Premium Magic Mushrooms = Pets also get stuck walking next to them. * Sculptor's Workbench = Doesn't load when put out. Premium * Premium Pond/Soccer Net/Pounce Party Challenge/Treasure Map,Need new treasure tables. * Animations need to be fixed on some of the items, Torii gate, Hydrant * The Pristine Eel Pond is not fishable * The Small White Ghost Mushrooms are not harvestable * The Airconditioner does not have its button Solved Bugs Issues # Aug 4th 2008, Create the Box of Chocolates * Aug 2, 2008 - 9:50pm - Apple Pie was missing its ingedients, put them back. * Set the price of Grape Juice from 0Gd 34Pk 250Gr to 0Gd 0Pk 170Gr to prevent the Green shell exploit at 244, 357 * Cannot Harvest the Following: '' Aug 2, 2008 - 10:17pm, Clicking Refresh Crafting, Refresh Treasure, and Refresh Generators seems to make the below work again'' ** Fleece ** Pumpkin ** Mint ** Strawberry ** Banana ** Cacao ** Blueberry ** Pecan Task List Long Beach Team # Get the CCT maker unclogged # Get the new wiki up at a GoPets controlled domain, so that we have full control of extensions and look & feel # Go Live with LiveGamer # Create a new admin page tool * With Server Stop & Start by Button * With the old MRTG graphs * With Change Password on an account # Add more memory to the EASE box # Put Google Ad Words back on the forums # Many of the internal metrics pages seem to have their links broken, but the directories are there # Get the Create [] Radio button Enabled in the Ease Tool for Live DB access # Setup Player Council # Get Daily metrics reports on Green & Pink Sources & Sinks, similar to the Gold Sources & Gold Items Sales # In the EASE tool add in values for Consumption and Recycle in addition to the Price (so that designer does not have to do the Gold, Pink & Green shell calculations constantly EB # answer PMs(continuous) # answer email(continuous) # review forum posts(continuous) # do more live events and quests # Create Newbie Food Packs # Create the Juice Box and take out of the Water Boxes # Create the August Theme Treasure Pack # Create the Magic Box o Pizza # Create the Mystery Box of Coffees # Create Seed Packets # Fix the Small White Mushrooms # Fix the Air conditioner # Fix the Pristine Eel Pond # Rotate Items in the Invite Shop # Create clothing boxes for new users for leveling up # Investigate the land tool and understand what is going on with Green & Orange lands # Upgrade Tier3 lands to have at least 100 more item limit until we get Natures Lore complete # Create a Quest # Create a 3D Shop # Create an NPC Quest Giver # Create an all-new 3D item from a re-texture in 3DstudioMax # Develop the September Premium Items & Theme # Create Trash Item collecting Quests & Recipes Lotus, EB # Get all of the goods numbers out of the old shops and remove from the web stores # Upgrade Cooking Recipes to Create Boxes of X, instead of just 1 of Y # Use Wander's posts when possible EH, Lotus, EB # Upgrade the Tailoring recipes to Create Boxes of W, instead of just 1 of Z EB, Lotus, EH # Create more Treasure Boxes to come out of fishing drops